Courage and Love
by 07's Disciple
Summary: Fareeha Amrari is jealous of her own mother as she seems totally fine with talking with her romantic partner, while Fareeha hasn't even been able to admit her feelings towards the woman of her dreams.


**A/N: I can't belive that it's taken me so long to do a story in Overwatch, so I hope it's good enough.**

"Ana! Beautiful flowers for a beautiful woman!" Reinhardt bellowed as he walked into the main area of the watchpoint with a bouquet in his hands.

"Aww thank you Reinhardt." Anna replied smiling and taking the flowers.

On the other-side of the room Fareeha sighed as her mother was speaking to her partner so easily when she couldn't even get the courage to even admit her feelings.

"What is wrong Fareeha?" Ana asked as she placed the flowers on the table.

"Nothing mother." Fareeha sighed.

"Don't lie to your mother." Ana warned.

Fareeha sighed again "it's you and Reinhardt." She started.

"Your fathers has been dead for a number of years now, am I not allowed to move on?" Ana asked clearly insulted.

"No, it's not that. Besides you didn't let me finish." Fareeha said.

"Well tell me then." Ana demanded.

Just as Fareeha was going to speak the door into the main area opened and in walked McCree and Angela.

Ana followed her daughter's eyes and smiled.  
"I see, don't worry I'll help you." Ana said as she placed her hand on top of her daughter's hand.

"You will? Thank you."

"I'll see you tonight." Ana said as she stood up and took the flowers with her.

Later that night Fareeha's dorm around 10:45 PM.

Fareeha was insanely nervous and paced around her room. She was about to just give up and get some sleep when there was a knock on the door.

"Sorry Fareeha these were hard to find." Ana explained handing her daughter a box of cigars.

"What am I supposed to do with these?" She asked.

"You give them Jesse of course what else?" Ana asked.

"Wait you think I like Jesse?" Fareeha asked.

"Well yes who else….ohh Angela?" Ana realised as the puzzle pieces fell together.

"yeah…Angela." Fareeha admitted.

"Well that makes everything a whole lot easier." Ana admitted.

"Wait? Easier I mean you're ok with it?" Fareeha asked.

"of course, I love you so I love whoever you're with." Ana admitted.

"But I'm not with her" Fareeha sighed.

"Angela is easy, a dozen red roses and a box of Swiss chocolates" Ana explained as if it was obvious.

"Chocolate and roses? It's a bit cliché, isn't it?"

"Well Angela is a lover of the classics, good luck. " Ana smiled as she left.

Unsurprisingly Angela wasn't asleep yet she was going over medical journals and research, she needed to keep up with any advances to give Overwatch agents the best chance of survival if one should get injured.

At around 11:30 PM there was a knock on the med-bay door and Angela went to open it, instead of a person being there, all there was, a box of chocolates and a few Roses.

"Hello?" Angela called as she looked around but no one was there. She shrugged and picked up the gifts.

The Next morning.

"Morning Ana." Angela said happily.

"You seem very cheerful today." Ana replied.

"I got a few gifts last night, roses and chocolate I think I have an admirer." Angela said giggling at the thought of someone admire herself.

"wait you don't know who it is?" Ana asked.

"Well…no." The doctor admitted.

"I see, I have to go see Jack about today's operations I'll see you soon." Ana said as she left Angela and went to find her daughter.

Fareeha was in the first place Ana looked working on her armour.

The older Amari quietly walked behind the younger and gave her a quick smack across the side of her head.

"Ouch what was that for?" Fareeha asked.

"You didn't talk to Angela you just left the gifts and ran, I didn't expect you to be so cowardly." Ana explained.  
"I'm no coward, I just don't want to ruin our friendship." Fareeha explained.

"Do you lover her?" Ana asked.

"Yes I do so much it hurts." The younger Amari admitted.

"Then you should have said something Fareeha." A third voice said taking the Amari's by surprise.

"Angela?" Fareeha stammered.

"Ana can I have a moment with your daughter?" she asked.

"Of course." Ana smiled "Don't screw this up." Ana whispered.

Angela waited for Ana to leave.  
"Angie." Fareeha started.

"Shhh." The blonde woman interrupted putting her finger on Fareeha's lips.

"I'll talk first ok?" Angela asked Fareeha nodded.

"Fareeha, you know instead of torturing yourself for however long this has been going on you should have just said something, because I love you to." The blonde woman admitted as she kissed Fareeha.  
"Wow good talk." Fareeha stammered.

Angela smiled and took Fareeha's hands into her own. "I hope we'll have more conversations like that soon." Angela smiled.

"I'd like that." Fareeha smiled back.


End file.
